There exist a wide range of efficient therapeutic means and techniques to restore the good functional state of the nervous system, the spine, and the overall human health.
Russian Federation Patent No. 2465881 entitled “The unit for the correction of the spine and paravertebral muscles” and Russian Federation Patent No. 144668 entitled “The unit for the invigoration of the spine and the relief of paravertebral muscles” are the closest analogs to the unit. Each of the analogs in question is fitted with three pairs of massage protrusions to relieve the cervical, the thoracic, and the lumbar regions respectively.
The fact that the massage protrusions of the latter two units are mounted within a narrow rectangular cutout, and, for that reason, often fail to fit to necks of well-built users to provide full immersion of spinous processes into the unit, can be viewed as a substantial design defect.